genesis_dna_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vacuus
"The Void, it isn't something easy to explain. It is everything, and nothing, yet also the unknown... If I dumbed it all down." Vacuus was one of the very first Genesis Beings to turn 18. As a kid in the camps he was always silent. He never complained by the experiments, and frequently argued with Julius about ideals of the world. After he gained his abilities, his out look on the world changed. He embraced the void his ability created, saying that all is born and will return to it in time. Julius would often argue with him about a higher being that lived outside of the void that would guide them to a world called Eden. During the war, Vacuus slowly started to side with Julius after meeting Coma. Coma, who was the Fall. The bringer of the worlds sleep, and the sign of the beautiful spring to come after the harsh winter. Some said Coma had put hope for a beautiful awakening into his heart thus into the void itself. Appearance A handsome man who always had an aura of power around him. Silent, yet commanding, his eyes commanded people to silence. His hair and clothes, while seeming to be there also seemed to not exist. The black smoke he admitted seemed to just fade into nothing. Most people where scared of him, even the people that knew him could see that there was always a hunger in him that never faded. Personality Silent, he thought that action was better then any words. His body language was enough to speak for him in most cases, making him seem distant and dark. He was stubborn in his ideals, and would often argue with others about them. Obscurus often said his humor was equal to a rock, and Magma often teased him about it. He was always warm around them, and even warmer towards Coma. Which some saw as odd seeing his cold exterior. History As a boy he hardly complained during his time at the camps, even though he had received some of the most brutal experiments they preformed. One which took his eye out, and after a series of tests and alterations was painfully replaced. Julius was one of his first friends, shortly followed by Obscurus and Magma. Later Kataigida. They had all admired him for his strength and he admired them for their own unique radiance. He was always very smart, him and Julius would always argue about morals and beliefs, him and Obscurus often talked about technology. Kataigida and Him had even took it upon themselves to take care of a Wolf that had been altered by humans in the camp which brought them both joy. Yet any of his friends from back then would tell you that he still seemed cold most of the time, but when he showed how warm he could be it always seemed like a fire compared to his normal self. During the rebellion of the Genesis Beings, he was know as The End. At one of the most important battles in the history of the war that had been waged in Mexico City, he had destroyed the whole city by himself. Julius had found out and went to confront him. On his arrival he saw Vacuus on his knees crying at the empty land that had once been the city. Anger left Julius as he asked Vacuus why, which Vacuus replied through tears. "It was the last duty I could carry out for the humans, for no one should witness the machines of your own kind killing everything around them even their own loved ones." Shortly after the conquest of Central America, the USA was pushing hard to destroy them from the north. While the South American Alliance pushed on their southern front. Vacuus was tasked for missile defense along the Southern front. There he had met Coma, and instantly fell in love. For him, the void was a peaceful end from the horrors of reality. Yet Coma showed him that there was a beautiful future for all things that made it through the worst the world could create. Coma had single handedly negotiated peace treaties with most human South American forces, and Alliances with Genesis ones. Instantly gaining General Rank. He married her shortly after the end of the South American campaign. Him and Obscurus infiltrated the USA government from the inside. It took a couple of years, but they had destabilized the country and set up a Genesis sympathizer faction within the government that soon took over and was able to convert most of the American populace. Showing the World that Julius didn't just have an amazing standing army, but unheard of special forces. Soon most factions surrendered or fled the Americas towards Europe and Asia. It is said that him and Obscurus became very close after this, some said that Obscurus was the only person that could actually enter his Void reality. Making them as close as brothers. Vacuus was awed by the reformation and progress of the American territories under Julius's command. This was probable the turning point in his few, and he began to hope even more for a peaceful future where his Void wasn't needed. Him and Coma both enjoyed a Honymoon together, only to shortly be ordered to a European war campaign. Which Vacuus was happy to do, for he knew that if Europe and Asia fell then the world peace they sought was one quick trip to Africa from completion. During the war on Europe, he worked together with Obscurus and Kataigida on the idea of the Academy system. They had all agreed that Genesis beings would be safer under the academies suppression fields and the Humans would not be harmed by the walking fortresses that could set up in the middle of the ocean. After the war was over, he was ordered to follow Coma on a diplomatic mission with The Dawn faction of Genesis beings. He had told Julius that it was dangerous and told him not to send Coma. Julius convinced him that the only way peace could happen is if Coma could gain in alliance with them, saving the world from a war that would likely destroy most of it. Vacuus finally agreed. None really know what happened in Russia during the meeting. The last communication from Vacuus was between him and Obscurus. "Everyone so far has been extremely welcoming and nice to us, these people seem to not like Julius much tho." He chuckled. " But I can't not be happy with the way things are going, and after the news I had just gotten I feel light bursting out in song." Obscurus laughed on the other line and asked him what news. "I'm going to be a father! I can't wait to see everyone when we return." Shouts come from the side of Vacuus. He suddenly sounded very worry. " I have to go, something has happened." The connection was cut off and Obscurus had hidden that him and Kataigida where already on there way. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities ''' DNA Ability' '''Void' *The Ability to make everything turn into nothing. *He could also travel in it, since it was his own realm. Once using it to travel from Mexico to Alaska in one minute. *He had complete control over this ability to such a level that he could also turn light into nothing so that eyes precieved that nothing was there. Some say this was the first Invisible Field. DNA Weapon None. *'(Stage one)' *'(Stage two, Ignore)' *'(Stage three, Ignore)' *'(Final Stage, Ignore)' Titan Evolution Black Hole *''' '''The Titan Form that destroyed most of the world, branding Vacuus as The Destroyer. Was the first Titan Ability to be formed. Making Vacuus the only Genesis Being outside of Julius that was able to create a new strain in the Genesis DNA. Making it a commen theory that he was also a True Child. Relationships *A friend to all of the Generals *Was the Husband of Coma *Announced Obscurus and Kataigida as brothers. *Was a Rival, but also Julius's most relied on General. *Vacuus and Magma both teased each other often, creating some of the rare moments where he laughed. Trivia *Believed in no God *Loved Soda *Overly found of hair gel Category:Dead Category:General Category:Human Category:Void